


Art for Gourd Reckoning

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Food Porn, M/M, gourd-licious, it's all about the nubbly bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Fall is here, and Geno is being hunted by some phallic-looking decorative squashes.





	Art for Gourd Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gourd Reckoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463149) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 

> Thanks to Sevenfists for writing the fic I didn't know I needed and making me see the light. It was a fun time buddy. (and yeah, so maybe I instigated)


End file.
